Many users of media devices, such as media processors communicatively coupled to a display device as well as mobile devices, access media content over different communication networks. Further, the communication networks can be, in part, comprised of wireless networks and landline networks. In addition, video content traffic has increased in traversing communication networks (including the Internet) as media devices have been equipped with displays of increased resolution as well as the increased number of media content providers. These media content providers are not only cable or satellite television providers but also third party (subscription based) media content providers and social media.